Minor Adjustments
by DraconisPotter
Summary: Scorpuis is forced to move in with his father after an incident at school. Will he except the changes and his new family or will he reject it completely?
1. Chapter 1

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: I'd like arte0135 for her help with this new story.

Minor Adjustments,

DraconisPotter

Scorpius's mother, Astoria Malfoy (now Greengrass, actually) dropped her son off at Malfoy Manor's gates and promptly rode off. Never mind that her son was now left in the cold with only a suitcase and a heavy green and silver cloak for comfort, not that Scorpius was surprised. One could accuse Astoria Greengrass of a lot of things but being a caring mother (like some common Hufflepuff) was not one of them. Scorpius shrugged his shoulder and huffed his way up to the front door. At the age of fifteen he was too young to apparate and since he did not know the name of any of the house elves, he was on his own carrying the suitcase up the long drive that lead to the doors of Malfoy Manor. Needless to say, when Scorpius got to the front gates he was not in the mood to be greeted by an over excited boy, no matter how cute he was.

"You can't be Scorpius Malfoy, can you? No way!" The boy blathered on, not even waiting for a response. Not that Scorpius would waste time answering such an obviously stupid boy. "Wow, Draco said you were pretty, but wow?" Now this stupid boy was calling him, another boy, pretty. Of course Scorpius knew he was pretty but- Wait. What?

"Father told you that?" Scorpius coated the surprise in his voice with heavy disdain, even going as far as sneering at the stupid boy.

The boy went on completely unfazed. "Well yes, of course. He talks about you all the time. There was this one time-"

"Albus? Is that Scorpius? Is he here?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like his father's asked in the distance behind the stupid boy (apparently his was Albus). But that was impossible because his father would never do something as undignified as shouting.

Albus turned towards the voice. "Yeah Draco! It's him. You were right, he is pretty." Scorpius heard a snort in the distance and then what sounded like a smack on the head. Scorpius' flushed with anger. How dare this boy humiliate him like this and in front of his father, too.

"Come on, Scor ('Scor?' Scorpius thought incredulously). We're all waiting for you in the dining room." Once again the boy ignored Scorpuis' lack of response and ran off on his own.

'Unbelievable. What father was thinking when he married that, that…' Scorpuis' venomous thoughts trailed of when he walked into the dining room and saw his father cuddling with who he assumed was his stepfather. The shame of it! Astoria had told him that his father had lost his Malfoy pride when he married a former Gryffindor- but this? Cuddling! In public too! His father turned to him and smiled. Not a smirk but a smile. To say that Scorpuis was floored was an understatement.

"Scorpuis, I'm so glad you're here." Draco beamed and gestured towards Stupid Albus (yes, Scorpuis liked that name), "meet your stepbrother Albus and your stepfather," here he gestured towards the bespectacled man who in turn smiled at him, "Harry Potter."

Scorpuis nodded at each man. "Albus. Potter. Father." Just because his father was sleeping with the man did not mean that he had to call him "Daddy". He saw what he thought was disappointment (no big surprise there) and… sadness in his father's eyes. He didn't have time to contemplate his father's look because Potter rose from his seat, smiling like a Hufflepuff. Ugh.

"Well I guess we can have dinner now that you're here, Scorpuis." Potter announced then indicated a seat on the long table across from his father and himself. It would be too obvious if he sat somewhere else so he sat across from his father. Albus took it upon himself to sit next to him and then started prattling on some nonsense about his family. The food appeared and Scorpuis began to eat, focusing on that to keep him from strangling Stupid Albus. He only surfaced from his musings on the best hex to use on the insufferable boy when he noticed that there was finally, blessedly, a deathly silence that descended in the room. It was short lived.

"Scorpuis?"

Scorpuis schooled his features and looked up to see Albus looking at him expectantly. "Hmm? Sorry, I didn't get that."

"I asked if you were returning to Hogwarts at the beginning of term this year?" Albus repeated.

Scorpuis nodded. Yes, good old Hogwarts. He'd missed those grounds. When his father and mother had settled their divorce, Astoria's first move was to enroll Scorpuis into Durmstang, away from his home, friends, and most importantly his father's influence. Or preferences rather. Scorpuis snorted inwardly. A lot of good that did. "Yes, I'll be returning to Slytherin house, too."

Albus smiled. "Great! It was fun having you there." A look of surprise slipped through Scorpuis' mask before he could school his features. In the one year that Scorpuis had spent at Hogwarts he had no clear recollection of ever truly interacting with the young Potter.

"By the way, why are you living with Draco now?" Scorpuis saw his father stiffen through his peripheral when Albus asked the question. In an impulsive act of defiance he decided to answer truthfully.

"Mother kicked me out when I was expelled from Durmstang."

"Expelled?" Albus exclaimed. "For what?"

"Scorp-" Father tried to interject but Scorpuis beat him to it.

"I fucked a teacher." Scorpuis said it plainly, not even blinking when looking at Albus. He smirked when Potter nearly chocked on his drink and when a stole across Albus' face. He quite liked that look on him. It was cute.

"Scorpuis!" Father stood, looking vivid and suddenly Scorpuis was reminded of his place and who he was.

"May I be excused, Father?" Scorpuis rushed.

"Certainly." His father nodded curtly. Scorpuis stood and walked out of the room as quickly as he could. He made no effort to apologize and did not bother himself with saying goodbye to his… family. Just because Astoria chucked him out and dumped him at his Father's did not mean that he had to like him or them.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: I'd like arte0135 for her help with this new story.

Minor Adjustments,

By DraconisPotter

Scorpius sat on the ledge of his bedroom window. This was the seventh day of his stay at Malfoy Manor and he had not left his room for anything apart from meals. Not that anyone had bothered to extract him from his room. Well, no one but Albus. Speaking of Albus… Scorpuis' attention perked when he saw the Firebolt IV zoom by his window, catching a glimpse of young hot body incased in a red and gold Gryffindor house quidditch uniform. Scorpius was way past telling himself that he wasn't waking up at the break of dawn every morning just to watch the young Gryffindor practice. Apparently Albus had made Hogwarts history by becoming the youngest team captain when his brother retired from quidditch last year. Scorpius wasn't surprised, not with the way Albus practiced relentlessly every morning, afternoon, and sometimes into the night. Yes, Scorpius could admit that Albus was indeed very handsome. With his green eyes and quidditch toned body, Albus Severus Potter was a walking wet dream and a sight for sore eyes. And he couldn't seem to leave Scorpius alone. It was always, "Scorpius lets go flying!" or "Scor, do you want to hang out," or some other mundane activity. If Scorpius didn't know that Albus was firmly hetero, he would have thought that little Al had a thing for him.

Unlike his father the Great Harry Potter who was constantly snuggling with his father at the dining table. It still astounded Scorpius how much his father had changed. What happened to the cold, disapproving aristocrat who would give neither him nor his mother the time of day? What happened to the man that Scorpius had tried and failed to please for years? Scorpius would never admitted to an emotion so foolish and childish as jealousy , but something snapped in him every time he hand to watch his father smile and dote and laugh with the stupid Potters. No, he wasn't jealous, he was pissed. So he sat in his room and brooded (not sulked, but brooded). And in his brooding he made plans, plans that he planned to execute today. So for the first time in about a week, Scorpius Malfoy walked out his room, out the door of Malfoy Manor, and headed towards the quidditch pitch sized garden on Malfoy Manor where a certain Potter was practicing quidditch.

"Scorpius?" Albus looked down at the field, squinting his eyes to get a better view, "Is that you? What are you doing out here?"

Scorpuis bit back his sarcastic retort about the fields being his by right and he could go anywhere he damn well pleased. "I just needed some air," he lied smoothly. Albus, stupid Gryffindor that he was, took the excuse at face value, shrugged it off and grinned.

"You want to ride?" Albus offered eagerly. Scorpuis contemplated and chose the best answer that would get the most desirable effect. He ducked his head in a show of shy adorability and forced an embarrassed blush to color his cheeks.

"I don't know how to ride." He mumbled. He waited a few seconds for this display to take effect on the other boy then glanced up through his long eyelashes and smiled sweetly at Albus. "Would you teach me?" He fluttered his lashes. The poor boy didn't even hesitate, almost tripping over himself to show Scorpuis how to mount a broom- as if Scorpuis needed instruction on how to mount any kind of broom. Scorpuis tried hard not to roll his eyes when Albus beamed when Scorpuis lifted from the ground with no trouble.

"You did it!" Albus exclaimed excitedly. Scorpuis bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Merlin help him if the boy wasn't adorable! That damn innocence almost made Scorpuis guilty enough to abandon his plan. Almost.

"I'm too afraid to ride by myself," Scorpius admitted, making sure to look properly ashamed of himself, "can you ride with me. Please."

"Sure!" Albus accepted. He hopped on the broom behind Scorpuis, wrapped his hands on the broom in front of Scorpius' legs and kicked off the ground. To maneuver the broom Albus had to shift his body inadvertently rubbing against Scorpuis' own body. Scorpuis had to hide a shiver of delight when Albus' hands casually brushed against his crotch. He bit back a moan and rubbed into the boy, practically straddling him. He hide his intentions by pretending to be scared of falling off the broom. By the time they dismounted Scorpius was desperately horny and irritated that his plans of seducing the idiotic Gryffindor had somehow managed to be reversed on him. He started his trek back to his room to revise his plans when he felt a hand holding his, keeping him from his departure. He looked to see Albus' face lightly flushed and his eyes darting everywhere but at Scorpius.

"I- if you want…" Albus stammered, he stopped to get his wits about him. "If you want, I could give you more lessons, flying lessons I mean."

Scorpuis smirked. Maybe the plan wasn't such a failure.

Albus went to sleep smiling that night. Four years ago he had lost the chance to befriend Scorpuis Malfoy. There was just something about the blonde that drew him to Scorpius and try as he might he had never been able to leave the blonde alone. So this summer, when he had found out that Scorpius would be living with his father, Albus had opted out of going to Romania with his brother to handle dragons to stay at Malfoy Manor. At first he had been worried that Scorpius didn't like him because he sometimes caught the blonde glaring at him at the dining table but this evenings flying lesson made him dismiss the idea as paranoia. Now, Albus thought Scorpius was a pretty okay guy.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is all Rowling's.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long.

Minor Adjustments Chapter 3,

DraconisPotter

Ablus, looking properly windswept, dismounted his broom and headed back towards the Manor, a look of disappointment etched on his face. Scorpius watched the boy from a safe distance that assured him concealment, while allowing him a perfect vantage point.

He felt a little warmth that Albus had been disappointed that he had missed their last flying session before the beginning of term but dismissed it as pride that his plan was working. With that Scorpius made his way back to the Manor himself. Dinner would be ready soon and it was sure to be a dismal affair, what with the rest of the Potter brood coming over for a "Send-off" dinner.

"Lily! You're here already?" Scorpiius stopped at the entry of the door of the drawing room watching Albus' reunion with his sister.

"Yeah. Mum and Dean left for Switzerland already, so I decided to come here early." The redheaded female dusted soot off her traveling cloak.

'She must have come through the floo.' Scorpius noticed, looking at the dieing flames of the fireplace.

"Well, well. If it isn't Scorpius Malfoy?" Scorpius turned at the mention of his name and met scorching blue eyes.

"Scor! I didn't know you were up yet." Albus smiled at him then indicated the beautiful girl standing next to him. "This is my sister Lily. Remember I told you she was standing with my mum and step-dad in Italy. She comes back every year to attend Hogwarts."

Scorpius stepped into the room and walked towards Lily, extending his hand to her. "Hello Lily."

She took hiis offered hand but kept her penetrating gaze on him. Her eyes unnerved Scorpius greatly, not that he let it show. She let go of his hand seconds later then turned to her brother.

"You weren't lieing in your letters Al. He is pretty, even more than most girls." She said with a coy smile on her lips. Startled, Scorpius spun to face Albus who was sporting a blush so red it would make any tomato jealous.

"Lily!" Albus whimpered in horror and embarrassed.

Lily laughed, dismissing her brother's embarrassment. "Oh calm down Albus, besides," her eyes glided to meet Scorpuis', "he knows he's pretty."

Scorpius was speechless. He had never expected to meet a Potter so… so Slytherin!

"Albus can you please take my bags to my room?" Lily gave her brother an expression so pleading, even Scorpius would have had trouble resisting it.

"Sure!" Albus answered jovially. He picked up the two suitcases at her feet then walked out the room, giving Scorpius one of his most innocent smiles on the way out. As soon as Albus was out of the room Lily sat herself down imperiously on an armchair then motioned towards the one across from her.

"Sit." Lily ordered in a tone that brooked no argument. Intrigued, Scorpius obeyed, more then a little peeved that he was being ordered around like a child. By a Potter, no less.

"You like my brother." It wasn't a question.

"Maybe," Scorpius allowed, raising an eyebrow.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't care what you game is, Malfoy, as long as you plan on courting him."

Both of Scorpius' eyebrows went up now. "What's y_our_ game Potter? Do you actually want me courting your brother?"

Lily sighed. "Yes," she admitted

Suddenly Lily's beautiful face twisted in disgust. "There's someone I need to get rid of and I believe only you can do it."

Scorpius was flabbergasted. "Sorry? Did you say you want me to "get rid" of someone?"

"Yes, Remilda Smith. She's Albus' girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend? I didn't know that." Scorpius admitted.

"Well he does," Lily scowled. Apparently she liked that fact as much as much as Scorpius did. "I'm sure you've noticed how… gullible and innocent my brother is."

Scorpius smirked. Yeah, he had definitely noticed those features about Albus. "A Gryffindor through and through, believing the good in everyone and all that jib."

Lily laughed at Scorpius' comment then sobered up. "Their good qualities and I admire Albus for having them but that Smith girl is taking advantage of him. She doesn't even care about Albus. She just wants him because of who his father is and because we're wealthy." Although Scorpius was using Albus too (for completely different reasons), he had to admitted he was pretty disgusted with this Smith girl.

"Our plan goes into action tomorrow at the express, so make sure to look your best." With that Lily rose to leave but Scorpius stopped her.

"Are you a Slytherin… Lily?" Because she certainly acted like one.

Lily laughed at his question. "Of course not! I'm a Ravenclaw. I refused when the hat tried to place me in Slytherin." At Scorpius' scowl she continued," It's easier to play innocence when you're a Ravenclaw, much easier to hide my …proclivities. After all, who would believe that a nerdy Ravenclaw was conniving?" She smiled wolfishly.

"Oh, and by the way, Scor," she was at the drawing room door now but she faced Scorpius, "I might have given you permission to court him but if you hurt him in anyway I'll show you just how conniving a nerdy Ravenclaw can be. Am I understood? Good."

Scorpius watched her walk away, dumfounded. He was beginning to have a grudging respect for this particular Potter.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

A/N: This story has not been edited yet. So if you see mistakes, please be patient with me!


	4. Chapter 4

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: I would like to thank all the reviewers because they motived me to write this chapter faster and my wonderful beta arte0135 for all her help.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 4,

DraconisPotter

"James! Put your brother down!" Potter yanked the wand from the oldest of his brood and lowered his youngest son from the ceiling. This was the scene that Scorpius walked into when he came down for the send off dinner.

"But dad! I haven't seen him for a whole summer. I was just bonding with him, isn't that right Al?" James beamed down at his brother.

"Sod off." Both of Scorpius' eyebrows shot up. He had never heard Albus curse before; it was kind of sexy.

"Tut, tut." James reprimanded. "You're cursing in front of your lady friend, Al." Scorpius bristled. That bastard had brought that Smith girl to his send off dinner (no matter how much he didn't want it, it was still his!) ? But after scowling around the room and finding no one but himself, Albus, Potter, and James, his scowl turned from one of anger to confusion. There were no woman… then he saw Albus' blushing face, Potter's embarrassed expression, and James laughing like an idiot.

"You pillock!" Scorpius lunged for James but felt Albus' hands at his waist, holding him back.

"Come on Scor. He's not worth it!" Albus urged him gently, but Scorpius was beyond reason. He had never been so insulted in his life! It was lucky for the bastard (who was now in complete hysterics) that Scorpius had made the mistake of leaving his wand upstairs.

Suddenly James began to shrink, his whole body distorting until before them stood a black haired weasel. Scorpius inclined his head to the direction the spell had come from and he was delighted to see Lily Potter smirking, wand trained on the now dancing weasel.

"Wow Lily! I'm going into sixth year and I still can't do that!" Albus, still holding Scorpius firmly to his person, laughed sending little thrills of pleasure up Scorpius' spine. Scorpius looked down at the weasel and he had to admit he was impressed, although transfiguration wasn't his favorite subject.

"I'm proud of you too Lil, but Draco doesn't allow animals at the dinner table."

"Animals?" Father entered the room, taking in the scene. "When did we get a weasel?"

"Well, you see, Lil was just teaching James a lesson."

"Oh?" Father raised an eyebrow. "And why would Lillian need to teach James a lesson?"

Potter blushed and stammered an explanation. "James was just teasing Scorpius." At the mention of his name all eyes turned on Scorpius. Albus must have noticed that he was still hold him in a compromising position because he dropped his hold around Scorpius' middle and took two steps back, suddenly timid. Scorpius glowered at his father but it went unnoticed in the haste to get dinner back on track.

* * *

"Alby! I've missed you so much!" Scorpius heard what sounded like a veela's shriek then saw Albus being swallowed in the arms of a brunette female.

"Ugh." Lily gagged when she stepped out of the brick wall and observed the scene before her. "That's her, Remilda Smith. Disgusting, isn't she?"

"Ghastly." Scorpius agreed.

"Come on," Lily pulled Scorpius after her, "let's go find an empty compartment. They're going to be like that for a while." Inside the train they found an empty compartment at the rear but as soon as they made to settle down the door was wrenched open and James stepped through, accompanied with three red heads.

"Lily, I need you to baby sit Molly and Lucy here." He indicated the two little girls who were now sticking their tongues out at him then pointed to the boy behind him. "Fred and I are going with the rest of the seventh years."

"But I'm waiting for Hugo and Louis! Besides, these two are old enough to take care of themselves. Isn't that right girls?" At this both girls nodded their heads vigorously.

James turned, obviously not listening, "Tell that to their dad. Come on Fred. I think I saw Miranda developed over the summer!"

"I hope Rose catches you!" Lily called after her brother.

"Rose? Rose Weasley?" Lily turned to Scorpius to answer him.

"Yes, my cousin Rose. She's the Gryffindor prefect and she's always catching James and Fred."

'Hmm…' Scorpius pondered the new information. He vaguely remembered, in his first year, his father warning him to watch out for Rose. Apparently she was just as smart as her mother, so his father had said. "And the prefects for Slytherin?"

He thought he saw something akin to anger flash in Lily's eyes but dismissed it. "Emma Parkinson, she's fair, but," and here she grimaced, "Victor Zabini is nothing, but a bully."

Scorpius searched in his memory trying to recall the experiences he had had with the two in his first year. Emma had been alright, a bit too soft for his taste and a little ditzy, but alright. Zabini, on other hand, despite being a first year himself, bullied the first years and even some second years. Scorpius had been completely unimpressed with the boy and that was what seemed to irritate the young Zabini the most. Not that he had been stupid enough to try to pick on Scorpius. With that information Scorpius settled back into his seat determined to enjoy his trip back to Hogwarts. He fell asleep, which was interrupted only when the other Weasley children came and when it was time to change into school robes.

Scorpius walked with Lily trying, and failing, to ignore Louis and Hugo chattering about Quidditch. Ugh, how did he get stuck with all these Gryffindors? Soon after that thought a flutter of green robes stepped in front of him, blocking his path. A group of four Slytherin boys stood before him.

"So it's true? What they're saying on the train? Scorpius Malfoy has come back to Hogwarts." (A/N: Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist) an older version of the Victor Zabini he had met first year sneered at him. "And he's surrounded by Gryffindors, too. How low you've sunk Malfoy."

Scorpius looked the boy up and down, noting that he had inherited his father's beauty but was wasting it away with that ugly sneer plastered on his face. Scorpius smiled pleasantly at the boy. "Is that anyway to welcome me back Zabini? I thought you had better taste then that."

Zabini scowled at him for a second then that smirked, retorting, "Speaking of taste, we've all heard about you being expelled from Durmstang."

Scorpius wouldn't cared about the comment if Albus, with Smith clinging to him like a second skin, hadn't shown up that very second and decided to prove just why he was a Gryffindor. (Gryffindor rule number one: rescue those in distress, whether or not their actually in distress or need rescuing is irrelevant.) "So what if he slept with a teacher? She must have wanted it too."

Zabini stared at Albus then looked at Scorpius. "_She_? Doesn't he know?" Scorpius stood, not showing any emotion, but cringing inwardly. When Zabini got no answer he burst out laughing, a cue for the other Slytherin boys to follow. Some of the Gryffindors looked confused (Lily), some looked at Scorpius in awe (Hugo and Luis), and some looked repulsed with Scorpius, horrified that he actually slept with a teacher (Remilda).

If Scorpius wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop he would have snorted. If they were this startled already they would be convulsing when they heard-

"This is rich!" Zabini cackled. "He wasn't expelled for fucking any teacher. He was expelled because the teacher was male!"

Scorpius heard gasping all around him through the blood pounding in his head.

"You're gay?" He heard Albus ask him, but he was to afraid to look at him for fear of what he might see.

"Yeah. So what if I am?" His tone was more hostile then he intended and he instantly felt ashamed. So he fled, not even bothering to listen to Albus' reply.

* * *

The first week of term went by as Scorpius ignored Albus and enacted revenge on Zabini every chance he had, using every vicious hex that he could remember. Lily had helped him on one occasion by using a particularly potent Bat-Bogey hex that she had learned from her mother. But apart from those moments Scorpius found that life at the castle was dreadfully mundane. The other Slytherins were wary of him because he was from Durmstang and the other houses were doubly wary of him because he was from Durmstang and he was a Slytherin.

The only ones that bothered with him were the Weasleys (in some weird twist of fate), which was why he found himself accompanying them on his first Hogsmeade's weekend.

"So you actually slept with a teacher?" Louis whispered, the awe evident in his tone. Apparently it didn't matter to them that said teacher was male. Scorpius wondered why he bothered whispering the question. Even if they weren't in an over crowed Three Broomsticks, the whole school had already heard about the circumstances of Scorpius' dismissal from Durmstang.

Rose, sitting next to Louis, tsked disapprovingly, the subject matter obviously being to risqué for her delicate taste. "Must we talk about this, again?"

"B-but it's so cool!" Hugo stammered, earning a scowl from his older sister.

"Yeah!" Louis agreed, slapping a high five with Hugo. Scorpius laughed, he couldn't help it. If there was a redeeming factor about Gryffindors, it was their easy going natures. Scorpius sobered when he felt Lily nudge his side, then he saw her pointing at the door where Albus just entered. At least that dreadful Smith girl wasn't clinging to him.

"I'll meet you guys back at the castle." Scorpius excused himself then maneuvered out of the pub, making sure to avoid Albus. He escaped into the safety of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Or so he thought.

"Why are you avoiding me Scor?" Scorpius didn't need to look up to know who was talking to him. He suddenly found the latest Quick-Write Quills very interesting.

"Ignore you? Don't flatter yourself Potter."

"I don't care if you're gay Scor."

It bothered Scorpius him how relieved he was at Albus' words.

"So if I start snogging random boys you won't be disgusted?" Scorpius chanced a glance at Albus and saw that he was scowling. But he saw no disgust or rejection, it was something more like… jealousy? Scorpius' felt his heart do a little flutter.

"No," Albus shook his head, "snog whoever you want."

"Really?" Scorpius teased. "Even if it's… Zabini or James?"

"Why would I care?" Albus shrugged his shoulders dismissively but Scorpius heard a snap and looked down to see that Albus had broken one of the display quills. "Bugger," he cursed when blood began to drip down his fingers.

Scorpius, feeling very pleased with himself, sighed and reached for Albus' hand that wasn't bleeding. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." He held Albus' hand all the way there.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

A/N: For those ho don't know Lucy and Molly are Percy's children, Fred is George and Angelina's and Hugo and Rose are Ron and Hermione (am I missing anyone)? Victor and Emma are my creation.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K. owns the Harry Potter series and every character in said series.

A/N: These two chapters (know thy enemy or this one and the one before this one) are supposed to be the chapters where I introduce Scorpius' greatest obstacles. Hint: they're both males.

I would like to thank arte0135 for all her help and her suggestions.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 5,

DraconisPotter

"So when are you planning to start courting my brother?" Lily asked as she accosted Scorpius on his way to Defense Against Dark Arts.

"I just started talking to him again. I'm not going to just jump him." He said in his defense.

"And why not?" Lily asked as if the idea of not jumping her brother was completely foolish. "He just might like it, you know."

Scorpius took a second to fantasize about it. Just pushing Albus into the wall then ravishing him into submission. He mentally shook himself when he felt his body temperature rise. "No, no. It would never work."

"Well you better think of something quick. I don't know how long I watch that without hexing her." Lily made a disgusted face as they neared the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom and saw the usual scene of Smith clinging to Albus, calling him pet names and making kissy faces.

Scorpius had thought about hexing her himself on many occasions, but thought better of it. What with his already tarnished reputation and all.

He waved goodbye to Lily and made his way into the classroom, for the first time since he had come back to Hogwarts eager to go to class. He had heard that Headmistress McGonagall had finally found them a permanent teacher and that he was a real looker.

"Teddy!" He turned towards the voice and saw Albus smiling eagerly at the front of the room. Scorpius frowned. His frown deepened when he saw the new DADA teacher, or Teddy, as Albus had referred to him. He really was a looker.

Professor Lupin, the man introduced himself as when the class was finally settled, was a former student of the school, as was his father, Remus Lupin, and his godfather, Harry Potter. His lineage made him revered by the students but his friendly golden eyes and warm smile made him loved by the students.

Even some of the Slytherins were reacting to the man's charm. But Scorpius didn't care about the Slytherins' reactions, what he cared about was Albus' reaction.

The stupid Gryffindor was hanging on every word that the professor spoken, a dedication to his studies that Scorpius had never seen the boy have for any of the other classes they shared.

'What the hell makes this guy so special?' Scorpius wondered in outrage. 'So what if he's known Albus since he was a baby? So what if he's a little… okay really fit? I look better.'

As soon as the bell announcing the end of class sounded, Scorpius scrambled to dump his things into his bag, thoroughly sickened by Albus' impressionable nature and his own, dare he say it, jealousy. He was, however, stopped by Professor Lupin's call.

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy? Can I see you after class?"

Scorpius sucked in a breath and sent up a silent pray to whoever was listening for patience before turning towards the teacher. He ignored Albus' questioning gaze and walked to the front of the classroom.

Professor Lupin smiled that damnably warm smile then spoke, "So you're Draco's son, huh. I've heard a lot about you from your father young man. Mostly flattering I assure you." He explained hastily when he saw Scorpius narrow his eyes.

'Father was talking about me? And in a flattering manner?' He was so taken a aback by the comment that he didn't notice the change in the professor's demeanor from friendly to defensive until he spoke again.

"Among those things, unfortunately, I've heard about your tendency to be… pernicious ."

Scorpius' eyes narrowed even more but he remained silent.

"Now I don't care about what you did in the past, the past is the past for a reason, you're father taught me that, by the way," Lupin said, surprisingly, with a sense of respect, "but I've seen the way Albus looks at you and the way you look at him. So what I'm saying is that you should just be careful, alright?"

"Is that all?" Scorpius asked stiffly. He received no reply for a while then Lupin nodded in resignation, releasing Scorpius.

Scorpius stormed out of the room, angered by Lupin's presumptuousness. How dare he! Who gave him the right! What is it any of his business if I-

"Scorpius! Scor, wait!" Albus caught on to Scorpius' robes. "Is something wrong? Did Teddy say something to you? I could talk to him, you know."

Scorpius looked up into emerald eyes filled with concern for him. The stupid Gryffindor must have been waiting for him to make sure he was alright. Scorpius didn't need Lupin to warn him about being careful, he, Scorpius himself, was already starting to feel how dangerous it was to be around this Gryffindor.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

This chapter is so short because I wanted it to focus on introducing the second "enemy", i.e. Teddy. No, it is not Remilda Smith because I feel she is not strong enough competition for this my Scorpius! Anyways… tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.K. owns the Harry Potter series and every character in said series.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 6,

DraconisPotter

"What is this?" Scorpius looked at the flyer that Lily had stuffed into his hand right after sliding into the sit next to him. He had come to the library to study because he could no longer stand the stares he was receiving in the common room or that idiot Zabini's taunting.

"Qudditch tryouts. This Saturday." Lily answered as if that explained everything.

"I can read, Lily. What I meant was, what has this got to do with me?"

"Albus loves Qudditch but Remilda hates the sport so she never goes to any of his practices and she rarely goes to the games. This would be your opportunity to court him without her interference." Lily explained.

"But I would be on the Slytherin team. If I remember correctly, from my experience in my first year, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors have a vicious rivalry. Especially when it comes to Qudditch."

"Albus doesn't care about stuff like that. He doesn't even care about wining, not really. He just wants to enjoy the game. This is an opportunity too good to miss."

"Besides," Lily continued when Scorpius still looked pensive, "the teams share the same showers now."

'Hmm…' Scorpius thought, 'maybe he would tryout after all.'

* * *

Scorpius regretted the decision as soon as he walked on the Qudditch pitch where the tryouts were being held.

"Hello Scorpius, I didn't know you liked Qudditch." Professor Lupin greeted him.

"What are you doing here? These are Slytherin tryouts." Scorpius was aware that he might have sounded a little rude but he really couldn't care less.

Unperturbed, Lupin answered the question. " Your head of house, Professor Vincent, didn't seem to want the post so he gave it to me. Apparently, he does not like Qudditch very much. So I'll be the Slytherin Qudditch coach this year."

Scorpius thought of his head of house, Professor Vincent the Potions professor, with his rounded belly and stout height, and thought it was no wonder that the man did not like the sport, or any sport in general. In fact, in comparison to Lupin's tall, lean Qudditch toned body, the better choice for coaches was glaringly obvious. But that didn't lessen Scopius' dislike for the man.

"All right everyone! Gather around!" Lupin called all those who were trying out and, Scorpius noticed, some of the already existing members to the center of the field. "I'm your new coach this year and that means a fresh start for all of us. That also means that everyone, even those on the team already, will be trying out for a position on the team this year."

There rose a murmur of displeasure from the members of the team, the loudest being Victor Zabini. "That's absurd! We were good enough last year, we should be good enough for this years team, too."

"Exactly!" Lupin agreed, satisfied that Zabini, the ignoramus, had proven his point for him. "You guys should have no trouble resuming your previous post. Now lets get started."

* * *

Scorpius dismounted his broom with a smug grin plastered on his face. He had been the first to catch the snitch every time it had been released, angering Zabini, the former Slytherin Seeker.

He headed towards the stand, where Lupin was handing out the results.

"Congratulations Scorpius, you're Slytherin's new Seeker. And to you, Victor, our new beater." Lupin announced before moving on to the other students.

He would have preferred Zabini not been on the team at all, but Scorpius shrugged it off as he headed back to the castle, leaving a fuming Victor Zabini behind.

* * *

Albus watched the Slytherin Qudditch tryouts from the stand, watching as Scorpius had made all those wonderful catches. He had to admit he was surprised by Scorpius' ability, especially since Scorpius, just a few weeks ago, hadn't been able to ride a broom, but he was still happy for his friend.

He thought he should follow Scorpius to congratulate him but was stopped by Zabini.

"Funny how it is that a beginner could take the place of an experienced player, eh, Potter?"

"What are you talking about Zabini?" Albus asked with honest curiosity.

"What I'm talking, Potter, is how your best pal Malfoy seems so familiar with our new coach." Zabini answered.

"What? You mean- are you trying to say?" Albus frowned, trying to comprehend what Zabini was telling him.

"If I remember correctly, which I'm sure I do, Malfoy stayed after class with Lupin, didn't he? And wasn't it Malfoy that was expelled for… fraternizing with a teacher?" Zabini counted off his points to Albus.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Potter. It looks like Professor Lupin has a new favorite." And with that last warning Zabini sauntered of the field not even aware of what damage he had caused.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

A/N: I'm sorry if the chapters seem short.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: It's been a busy week but I was able to work on this story, so yay! I want to thank arte0135, who is severely unappreciated.

Minor Adjustments

DraconisPotter

The first time Albus saw Scorpius Malfoy it was on his first year at Platform 9 ¾. He had overheard his parents talking about the Malfoy family many times, in not-so-kind terms. However, this was the first time he had heard any mention of a son. When the boy was indicated Albus had looked right past the boy in search of the evil child that must have been the offspring of people as corrupted as the Malfoy. Because the Malfoy's had to be evil and corrupted, if his parents words were anything to go by.

The second time he had glimpse the boy it had been on the train. He was chasing after James because James and Fred had stolen his school robes. So while searching compartments he had come across one with the door ajar.

Thinking that he would sneak up on James and Fred, he crept on the door and opened it just a bit wider. Instead of finding his brother and his friend, he found a blond boy with skin as fair as snow and the saddest grey eyes he had ever seen.

For no reason at all, Albus felt a twist in his chest and knew that he had to be friends with this boy. If for no other reason then to make sure that he never had that look in his eyes again.

Albus had tried, on many occasions, to befriend the blond boy from the train but every time he tried there always seemed to someone there to stop him, whispering in his ears about why he, the son of Harry Potter, should have nothing to do with a Malfoy.

"Look, of course he's a Slytherin. Just as bad as his father." They had told him at the sorting. Or

"See his sneer? He probably thinks he's better than all of us too. Just like his father."

At one point Albus had wondered if all those spreading the rumors about Scorpius had ever gotten a chance to meet him because it seemed that everything he heard about Scorpius was speculation on who he was _supposed_ to be not who he _was_. But Scorpius had not made it easier on himself, either. When he walked it was with an air of importance and people took advantage of it to call him a snob. When he looked at others it was if he wasn't seeing them and others took it as fuel for hatred.

But not Albus.

Albus was proud that Scorpius knew he was important and always wondered what Scorpius actually saw when he looked at others. His attempt to find out had failed over and over again and before he knew it, it was the end of term. Unperturbed, Albus had made a promise to himself that he would make more progress next term. But there had been no "next term".

He blamed it on the articles.

During the summer holidays the Prophet had featured a whole collection of articles about a scandal involving the older Malfoy. He had been spotted at a gay club and the accusations had started to fly. One article had mentioned Astoria Malfoy demanding a divorce and full custody of Scorpius.

Then there had been the argument.

Albus had been unable to sleep, worrying about Scorpius and how he would take his parents separation. He had decided to get a warm glass of milk but on his way to the kitchen he had heard voices from his parents bedroom, angry voices.

"You've always been obsessed with him Harry." he heard hi mother say.

"Because I thought he was a Death Eater!" he was surprised by the defensive tone in his father's voice.

"So why do you keep reading that rot." Albus glimpsed into the bedroom and saw his mother pointing to a Prophet clenched in his father's hand. His father dumped the Prophet of the ground and Albus saw that the cover held a picture of the eldest Malfoy.

"I wasn't reading it." his father murmured.

His mother's expression was skeptical. "Harry I'm not accusing you of anything… it's just… have you ever wondered why you two were always fighting, or why you could just never leave him alone?"

"Because I thought-"

"Yeah, yeah. You thought he was a Death Eater." his mother held up a hand to stop his father then sighed in resignation. "Let's just get some sleep."

Albus had crept away, milk forgotten.

On the first day back Albus had searched endlessly for Scorpius until one of his cousins had informed him that Scorpius had transferred to Durmstang and would no longer be attending Hogwarts. Heartbroken, Albus had spent most of that year in depression until his brother introduced him to Quidditch.

Then a year later his own parents had separated.

His mother had gotten back together with an old school flame, Dean Thomas, and his father, to the surprise of the Wizarding World, had married Draco Malfoy. To his shame, Albus, instead of feeling hurt or angered by his parents divorce, was elated that he now had a solid connection to the elusive Scorpius Malfoy.

So it should come as no surprise to anyone that Albus was not exactly pleased with the idea of sharing Scorpius with anyone, not even his Uncle Teddy. It even irked him a little that Scor and Lily had gotten so close, some how. So here Albus sat, at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, brooding over the fact that his Uncle was stealing his new friend. 'How childish can you get?' Albus snorted to himself.

"Albuy! Are you me?" Remilda whined at his side. He had never noticed how whiny her voice sounded before, nothing like Scor's low, refined tone. "You haven't even said anything about my robes!"

"There look lovely Remilda." Albus monotones without looking up. She must have noticed his disinterest (finally) because she rose in a huff and stormed off. For some reason, Albus couldn't find the energy to care.

"Trouble in Paradise?" a low, refined voice asked him.

"Hey Scor!" Albus turned to Scorpius and noticed that he was wearing his new Slytherin Quidditch gear. For some reason he blushed when he noticed how fitting it looked on him, caressing every curve of his body.

"We have a match against each other coming up in a few weeks and Lupin has been riding me really hard. I think I've gotten better. Care for a little scrimmage so I can test my skills?"

Albus didn't let the annoyance that sprang up at the mention of Teddy stop him excepting Scor's generous offer.

"Sure, just let me get my gear. I'll meet on the field."

* * *

Albus had expected the scrimmage to be quick and humiliating for Scor, he was just a beginner, after all. So he had resolved to go easy on him. After losing the Snitch to him three times in a row, Albus had finally cottoned on to the fact that Scorpius was no beginner and therefore there was no reason to hold back.

When the Snitch was released for the fourth time Albus followed ever flutter and flap and when he had determined that it was time to strike he raced after it with Scorpius on his tail. Neck and neck they raced, going higher and higher. He reached for the little golden ball, feeling the wings brush against his fingers.

Then Albus was abruptly reminded what house Scor was in when he felt an elbow to the chest and stumbled back. Scor rode ahead but a disoriented Albus grabbed onto the end of his broom, tipping it and the rider over.

For a few heart-stopping seconds Albus watched as Scor got closer and closer to the ground. Then springing into action, Albus shot after him, racing to reach Scor before the ground did.

Just less than five feet from the ground, Albus scooped Scor into his arms, clutching to him with visions of a bloody and scrambled Scor on the ground flashing before him. He was knocked out of his panic when he heard Scor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Albus asked harshly, still shaken up.

"This." Socr laughed then held out his fist for Albus to see. He unclenched it and out flew the Snitch. "I win."

Albus laughed, shocked while he contemplated what Sytherins _wouldn't_ do just to win. "This is not funny." Albus chastised, while laughing, himself.

"Why not?" Scor chuckled. "I was never in danger. I knew you would catch me."

Albus felt warmth flood through him at Scor's little comment and he wondered what was wrong with him, getting so excited about a few nice words. Scor started to squirm in his grip and he reluctantly placed him on his feet, feeling a little colder without Scor's warmth.

Scorpius summoned his broom and called over hii shoulder as he walked away. "See you in the showers."

Once again Albus felt that unreasonable thrill and stamped down on it as he followed Scor.

Thanks for reading. I would love some reviews!

DraconisPotter


	8. Chapter 8

J.K. owns everything Harry Potter.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 8,

DraconisPotter

Albus walked into the locker room and was suddenly hit with a waft of vanilla scented soap. Albus looked towards the only shower stall that was occupied and was paralyzed by the sight of damp, blonde hair clinging to pale skin that was made a little rosier by the heat of the water. He watch the journey of a single droplet as it trailed down a beautifully sculptured back side.

Without his permission, his feet made it's way to where Scor had his back turned to him, obliviously soaking himself up. The little droplet was lost behind soapsuds gathering at Scor's arse and Albus had the irrational urge to wipe those suds away. Then his hand started to move on it's own, inching closer and closer towards the slim frame presented to him so readily.

The first place he touched was the small of Scor's back and he was delighted when felt Scor shiver under his touch. Scor looked at him over his shoulder.

"Albus?" He heard Scor whisper, his voice a little hoarse.

"Shh…", Albus breathed, now standing behind Scor. The fact that he was in a shower stall with a naked Scor made the fact that he was now getting soaked in his clothes easy to ignore. The hand left Scor's back and lay on Scor's perky little arse. Instead of protesting, Scor moan in appreciation and pressed himself closer to Albus, aligning his arse with the tent straining Albus' Quidditch uniform.

He reached his hand around Scor's hips, taking his time to feel that baby soft skin until he made contact with Scor's cock. He gave it a tentative squeeze and marveled as Scor melted into him.

"Alllbus." Scor purred.

Entranced by the blonde's reaction he squeeze the hardening cock wrenching a gasp from Scor. He quickened his hand motions and applied more pressure until Scor was practically vibrating.

"Albus… I think…" The warning came too later. The warm release spread through Albus' hand and Scor slumped back onto Albus' frame.

"Albus…" Scor breathed.

"What Scor?"

"Albus." Scor's voice became deeper.

"What is it Scor?"

"Albus!" Hugo's deep voice penetrated Albus' subconscious and Albus was pulled out his dream.

"What?" Albus shouted in irritation.

"You're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up soon." Hugo answered but when Albus made to get up Hugo held up his hand to stop him. "You might want to take care of your little friend before we head to breakfast." Hugo said before exciting the dormitory.

Albus looked down at himself and saw that his "little friend" was a full blown erection. Suddenly the events of the dream came rushing back to him. Shocked, Albus fell back onto the bed, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

He thought back to the first time he had seen Scor, the way he had felt so protective of him. He thought of how devastated he had felt when Scor had left; how angry he had been when that prat Victor had slandered Scor; and even of how possessive of Scor he had been since Teddy had started teaching. He had never experienced any of this with Remilda.

Now he understood why.

Maybe it had been something more innocent back then on the train but somehow over the last six years his feelings for Scor must have grown and transformed. Without his knowledge he had fallen for Scor and was just now realizing it.

* * *

Albus walked into Potions late and sporting a bruised cheek but looking utterly relieved. The only seat left was next to Scor, which he took gratefully.

"What happened to you?" was Scor's greeting.

Albus smiled at Scorpius and replied cheerily. "I broke up with Remilda."

Scor looked at him as if he was going mad but didn't ask any questions. He went back to listening to Teddy and Albus took the opportunity to look at Scor. _Really_ look at him.

He noticed Scor's hands, delicate but still strong. He noticed Scor's slim frame, how effeminate he looked. He took a second to marvel on how Scor could look so fragile but still seem so strong. Then he saw his neck, that graceful neck only blemished by a healing kiss mar-

"What are you doing Albus?" Scor whispered furiously, so as not to draw attention to them. Al had grabbed a hold of his shoulder and drawn him closer.

"Who gave you this?" Albus demanded, pointing to the red spot just above Scor's collarbone.

"That's none of your concern." Scor answered tersely, pulling his shoulder out of Albus' grasp, not looking at him.

Albus felt his heart hammering against his chest. Scor was sleeping with someone! Scor _is_ sleeping with someone! Someone is touching my Scor! Alarms went off in Albus' head and he began to see red.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Professor Lupin would like to see you." Albus heard the summons even through the blood pounding in his ears. He felt Scor rise from the seat next to him and watched helplessly as Scor left the room with Teddy.

He caught Zabini's eye and the bastard leered at him, indicated his head towards the door where Scor and Teddy had just left, lifted an eyebrow then mouthed

"Whore."

Reviews welcome and appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	9. Chapter 9

Lest we forget, J.K. owns everything in the H.P. universe and all the characters included in said universe.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 9

DraconisPotter

Scorpius slumped against the tree near the lake. "Why did you have to do that Lily?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, looking completely unapologetic as she tossed another stone in the Lake. "It had to be done."

"But you should have seen the way he looked at me! Like I had betrayed him. Like I was disgusting."

Lily huffed and finally faced Scorpius. Sometimes it was really hard to believe that he was the Slytherin. "And why do you think that is, Scor?"

"Because of that stupid hickey you gave!" Scorpius fumed.

"The hickey isn't what's important Scor! It's the fact that he cares!" Lily explained in exasperation. "How many guys do you know that would care if their guy friends got hickeys? In fact, what were Hugo and Louis' reactions?"

"They were cheering me on and trying to find out who gave it to me." Scorpius admitted grudgingly. "But those two hardly count."

"Whatever Scor. You just keep telling yourself that." Lily grabbed onto Scorpius' hand and pulled him. "Come on. Time for the next step."

"What's the next step?" Scorpius asked with more than a little hesitation as he accompanied Lily back up to the castle.

"Albus broke up with Remilda, which means he's a free agent." Lily answered. She glimpsed at Scorpius to see his reaction and was pleased to find him blushing and trying to hide a smile. She rolled her eyes, 'Boys.'

"So what? That doesn't mean he's interested." Scorpius denied.

"So we'll make him interested." Lily replied with a smirk, causing Scorpius to feel dread in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Albus trudged to Gryffindor Tower after Potions detention, a detention that he had gotten for blowing up Zabini's cauldron. He headed up a few stairs, not paying attention to what he was doing until he caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair disappear around a corner.

'It couldn't be,' but even as he thought it he found himself following the blonde head. He rounded another corner then another and was about to give up until he found Scorpius… and his little sister? What was he doing talking to Lily at this time of night? An image of Scor's neck that afternoon came up.

'No way!' He thought. 'There was absolutely no way that Lily could have given Scor that mark.' His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Lily's voice.

"Oh stop being a coward and just do it!" Lily commanded.

"Are you mad? I can't wear that! And I'm not sneaking into his bed, either. He'll pummel me." Scorpius' voice had risen at least an octave.

"Or shag you into the mattress." Lily countered. Albus screwed his eyes and saw that Lily was holding a skimpy green rag.

'Is that supposed to be underwear?' Albus wondered, taking a brief moment to wonder how in the world Lily had gotten a hold of such a thing.

Then their words hit him.

'Lily's trying to convince Scor to sneak into some blokes bed in that… that thing?' Images of Scor dressed in that get up in some other man's bed being violated over and over again popped inside of Albus' head.

'No bloody way!' Albus made to burst in on them and rip that thing Lily was holding into smaller pieces when heard Lily's next words.

"But you love him don't you?" Lily challenged.

"Wha-"

"You can deny it all you want Scor but I've seen the way you look at him."

Albus' heart stopped, or at least it felt that way. 'Scor's in love with some one?' He couldn't hear anymore of this, it hurt too much. So with a heavy heart, Albus slumped back to Gryffindor Tower.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

A/N: I made this chapter so short because the next part has to be in a chapter of it's own, but not to fear! The next chapter will surely be out in the next day or so. What I've written so far is really good so DO NOT MISS IT (that's all caps, so it has to be important) !


	10. Chapter 10

J.k. rowling owns it all.

A/N; I love my beta! Arte0135 has been the best thing to happen to me and my stories! I love all my fans and reviews, you guys keep me writing!

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 10,

DraconisPotter

Albus searched the train for an empty compartment, but all of the compartments were almost full except for the ones occupied by Remilda and her friends and the one where only Scor and Lily sat.

Having no choice, Albus sank into the latter's compartment and resolved to do his best to ignore both of the occupants.

A feat easier said than done.

Especially when your new found unrequited love looked like Scor. Albus could not resist the temptation to glance at Scor repeatedly.

He had taken off his concealing school robes and donned the tightest muggle jeans Albus had ever seen. Scor's silver shirt lifted to reveal an inch of his tight shirt every time he moved and Albus found himself appreciating the contrast Scor's pale skin and black jeans made.

All poor Albus could do was beg Merlin for patience on this upcoming Christmas break.

* * *

Scorpius looked around at the crowd that had assembled in the living room of his childhood home.

By the fire sat his father and Potter talking amicably with whom he understood to be Hugo and Roses' parents. A little farther on, his Grandfather Lucius, was playing what seemed to be a very challenging game of chess with the male head of the Weasley clan and watching over them were George Weasley and his twin brother and his child Fred, who was his namesake, were taking bets on the game.

It was so strange to see different members of the Weasley clan peacefully interacting with his family. Even more peculiar, it seemed, Potter's ex-wife was also at attendance along with her beau, Thomas.

'How strange,' Scorpius reflected, 'that Potter and his wife are able to be in the same room without throwing hexes at each other.' After Scorpius' parents' divorce, they could not have been in the same room without an Auror present.

"Scor, are you listening?" He turned back to Lily, who he had indeed been ignoring.

"What was that Lil?"

"I said, 'did you notice the way Al was mooning over you on the train'?" Lily repeated.

Scorpius looked at her as if she was mad. 'We were on the same train this afternoon?'

"Mooning over me? Albus has been nothing, but cold to me since that hickey incident, which if I remember correctly, was your fault." He replied with no little amount of accusation.

"I don't know how you could have missed it! He was practically drooling when he caught a glimpse of you in those pants I gave you."

Before Scorpius could comply a suitable reply that would let Lily know exactly what he thought of her pants and crazy accusations, Theodore Lupin entered the room and motioned from the door for Scorpius to follow him.

Scorpius excused himself and followed him.

* * *

Albus' eyes tracked Scor as he rose and followed Teddy, his hackles rising with each step Scor took.

So it was true! Everything that Zabini had said about Scor and Teddy wasn't just to annoy Albus. Those two were actually… together!

'So Teddy's the one he's in love with, huh? At least he found someone who can make him happy, who will treat him as well as he deserves.' Albus thought in defeat. In his thoughtful state, Albus had not noticed the return of Scor and Teddy or that everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at them.

"Everyone," Teddy stood at the front of the living room with his hands behind his back, "I have a special announcement to make." Albus felt the first inkling of trepidation creep in when he heard this pronouncement.

"I wanted you guys, as the members of my family, to be the first to know that I think I've found the love of my life."

'So their love is mutual.' Albus thought, his mood sinking.

"Come up here Victoire." Teddy turned towards the now blushing Victoire with an infatuated smile breaking across his face.

'Victoire?' Albus thought, startled.

Victoire walked up to Teddy, who kneeled on one knee and presented her with a platinum engagement ring. It was the applause that followed the proposal that finally startled Albus out of his stupor.

"You heartless bastard!" Albus shouted, jumping to his feet and pointing an accusing figure at Teddy. The room became eerily silent as everyone turned to Albus with startled expressions (except for Lily who was eating it all up with a look of avid interest). "How could you do this to Scor? What about his feelings?"

"What about Scorpius?" Teddy asked with what seemed to be honest curiosity, making Albus even angrier.

Albus lunged at Teddy, fist clenched. "He's in love with you, you idiot!" His fist was about to connect with Teddy's jaw when his father caught him and pulled him out of the room, kicking and screaming.

* * *

"What is wrong with you young man?" His mother hollered at him.

"But-" Albus tried to explain.

"What came over you?" His father screamed.

"But Scor-" Albus tried again.

"None of your excuses!"

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?"

"But Teddy was-"

"Oh poor Teddy! And on his engagement party!"

"How could you do that to him, Al?"

"How could he do that to Scor?" Albus finally got in, outraged.

"What about Scor?" Teddy stood, leaning against the door of Albus' bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

"Can I handle this Ginny? Harry?" His parents hesitated but allowed it. They left but not before sending Albus warning glares.

Teddy made his way to where Albus was sitting on his bed and sat next to him.

"What's going on Al?" Teddy asked, his voice gentle, but Albus remained obstinate, refusing to even look at Teddy.

"Why do you think Scorpius is in love with me?"

"He is in love with you!" Albus finally answered. "Besides you should know, you're the one sleeping with him!"

At this Teddy balked. "Sleeping with who? Scorpius?"

"Don't try to deny it! That's the reason why you are always calling him out of classes and why you picked him to on your team, even though he has no real experience." Albus accused.

Teddy cracked a smile, finally understanding. "First, my dear misguided Al," and here he ruffled Albus' head playfully, "I always ask for Scorpius because he has an extensive knowledge of jewelry. In fact it was him that picked Victoire's ring. Second, I believe that you are misinformed. Scorpius has been playing Quidditch since he could hold a broom."

"Oh." Was all Albus could say, thoroughly embarrassed now. "Sorry."

"Not to worry," Teddy replied understandingly, "I remember what young love was like. If fact, I broke a few noses when I thought other guys were looking at Vicky."

"I'm not-"

"Save it Al. I saw your face when you thought I was hurting Scorpius. If that's not love then I don't know what love is."

* * *

"Hey Scor, what are you doing out here when everyone else is inside." Potter called, walking onto the field where Scorpius had been sitting since Al's outburst.

"They all kept staring at me." Scorpius answered, sounding bored. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm used to it, but it gets annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know what came over Al." When Scorpius didn't respond Potter took it as invitation to sit down next to Scorpius. "You know, I used to get gawked at when I was younger too, it happens even now. I know how annoying it can get."

"And I suppose that means that you know me?" Scorpius tried, but failed to keep the bitterness out of his tone. He was so much better at hiding his emotions before, but they were become more visible as of late, probably due to hanging out with so many Weasleys.

"Well," Potter acted as if he were pondering some great mystery, tapping his chin for emphasis, "I know. I know more about you than you think."

"Really?" Scorpius snorted. "And how would that be?"

"Because your father never stops talking about you." Potter stated simply.

Taken aback Scorpius turned from the tuft of grass he was examining to look at Potter. "Why would he talk to you about me?"

"So he was right, huh?" Potter mumbled to himself.

"Right about what?" Scorpius demanded, his curiosity piqued despite himself.

"I'll tell you,, if you promise go easier on your father." Potter bargained.

Scorpius knew he was trapped but that didn't stop him from feeling annoyed at being tricked (what was it with these Potters and being able to get one over me?)

"Fine, I promise." He finally agreed.

"The first night that I spent with your father- don't make that face! I'm not going to give you any details on your father's sex life. What I mean is, we were both drunk on that night, but him more than me. He told me about his fears that you would hate him for letting your mother take you away."

Scorpius could hardly believe his ears, in fact, he didn't believe it. "If he regretted it so much then how come he let her take me? How come I had to go to Durmstang? Why was it that he got to spend five years in newlywed bliss with you, while I had to spend those years proving to my own mother that I was worthy to be her son and not some useless homo like my father?" Scorpius' voice rose with each accusation.

"I can't answer those questions for you Scorpius, but one thing I can tell you is that your father loves you very much. If you need proof go to office at ten, just before bed. You'll see what I mean." Potter said and left.

Review appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	11. Chapter 11

J.K. Rowling owns everything in the Harry Potter universe.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 11

DraconisPotter

Scorpius sat, in his room where he had been ensconced since his conversation with Potter, trying harder and harder not to glance at the clock next to his bed as the big hand got closer and closer to the number ten.

Finally, at nine fifty five, he quit and left his room, heading towards the direction of his father's study.

* * *

At ten o'clock, Draco kissed Harry goodnight then headed to his study like he did every night. He closed the door behind him. He walked behind his desk and unlocked the first drawer with an _Alohomora_ then reached for the single item in the drawer, a gold locket that once held his parents' picture.

Now, when he opened it, the only thing inside was a picture of Scorpius as a baby in his arms.

That had been the first time that he had held Scorpius and he had never forgotten the feeling that it was _he_, someone as scarred and depraved as him, that brought about the birth of this beautiful cherub.

The baby in the picture giggled when his father's hair brushed against his cheek then sighed happily and fell asleep, comfortable in his daddy's arms.

This ritual had begun years ago, even before that vile "wife" of his hand taken Scorpius away. In fact, it had started when Scorpius turned five. That had been the first night that he had noticed that Scorpius' bright smile was dimming.

Baffled, Draco had tried every method he knew to get back that smile that Scorpius used to give him so freely. He spoiled him, gave him whatever he wanted, it was the only thing he knew that he could do.

But Scorpius grew colder still.

And Astoria didn't help either, always comparing Scorpius to Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis' son, Victor, who wasn't even a true pureblood. He watched, heartbroken, as his son became more and more secluded, just like he had as a child.

He was a failure, a failure as a father and when Astoria drew up the divorce papers and demanded full custody of their son, even though his whole being was telling him to protest, that he could still save the child in Scorpius, a small part of him was relieved.

It wasn't until Harry came into his life and he fell for Harry that he realized what Scorpius had needed.

Love.

Love, the answer was so damn simple! But how was he supposed to give what he had never received? By the time he had actually learned what love was, it was too late.

Scorpius had already built up an impenetrable wall and it seemed that he wanted nothing to do with Draco.

Draco sighed, and slipped the locket back into the drawer, locked it, then went to bed, where his husband was waiting for him.

* * *

Scorpius watched from a corner of his father's study, under a disillusionment charm, and waited for his father. At ten, just like Potter had said, his father entered.

He watched his father sit himself at his desk then take out a locket he had never seen before. After staring at the locket for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, his father sighed wistfully then replaced the locket and left.

Scorpius waited until he could no longer hear his father's footsteps then headed towards the desk.

* * *

Christmas morning came bright and early and as expected, the first to be down stairs were James and his partner in crime, young Fred.

Unfortunately for them, their mother's had sealed all the presents with spells too difficult for them to extract, so they had to wait until the rest of the family.

First was Christmas breakfast with the family. The family sat in the large dining room of Malfoy Manor, for the first time it was filled with laughter and good cheer. The feast, prepared by Molly and the rest of the woman, was in abundance and by the end of the meal everyone was feeling full and lethargic.

Everyone, except for Scorpius who had not been in attendance.

At first it was only Albus and Draco that noticed Scorpius' absence, but when the day was ending it was gift giving time everyone noticed that Scorpius was not in the living room with the rest of the family.

Draco was just about to go retrieve him when Scorpius emerged, shocking everyone with not just his presence, but also his attire.

His hair was loose, falling in his face, and his grey eyes red-rimmed. He was wearing jumpsuit pants and was donning a green Christmas sweater sewed by Molly Weasley with a big "S" where his heart was.

He walked up to his father and took his hands from behind his back, handing his father a silver locket then said,

"I look at mine every night, too."

Draco opened the locket and inside was a picture identical to his. Scorpius turned to Harry and whispered, his voice barely audible, "Thank you."

Harry just nodded and smiled.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

I answered your question Dom! (Thought I forgot, didn't you?)


	12. Chapter 12

J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter.

A/N: I would like to thank arte0135 for all her help with this story.

Minor Epilogue_ Chapter 12

DraconisPotter

A pink tongue slid out of ruby tinted lips and trailed over a bottom lip, leaving the lip shiny with saliva. The mouth then parted and an almost inaudible moan slipped through teeth clasped onto the bottom lip, biting down on it.

Albus watched, slack jawed, until Teddy sunk his elbow into his side. Albus jerked out of his stupor, shaking his head. He glared at Teddy when he heard him snickering silently.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take!

He rose from his seat at the big dining table where he sat across from Scorpius, who had been enjoying a delicious piece of Molly's chocolate cake with extra icing.

"Is something wrong, Al?" His mother asked him from her position at the other end of the table.

"Er," Albus' brain hit a wall when striking gray eyes met his, "I-I-"

"Albus told me he wasn't feeling well a while ago," Teddy came to the rescue, "maybe he should go lie down, Ginny."

His mother turned from Teddy to face him, "are you sure Al?"

"Er- Yeah! A stomach ache." Albus mumbled, finally having the willpower to turn away from Scorpius. He stepped away from the table and rushed from the room, completely missing the glance Lily and Scorpius exchanged.

* * *

The door of Albus' room creaked open and a figure crept in, silently closing the door behind him.

The figure then slunk next to the bed where Albus lay sleeping and crawled into the sheets next to him.

"Umm…Scor…I like chocolate too Scor…" Albus mumble sleepily.

The figure frozen than smirked. Suddenly more confident than before, the figure laid a soft kiss on Albus' lips. Albus accepted the kiss then deepened it tentatively, touching his tongue with the stranger's.

"Scorpius…" Albus moaned. His hands shot up and encircled the figure, pulling him on top of his body.

"Shhh, you want them to hear us?"

Albus' eyes shot open. "Scorpius?"

"Shhh!" Scorpius whispered and quickly kissed Albus to stop him from speaking. He ended the kiss when he was sure that Albus had calmed down.

"What are you doing here Scor?" Albus whispered this time.

"Do you want me to leave?" Scorpius' tone was nonchalant, but the moon light from the window revealed the uncertainty in his eyes.

Albus gripped the bed sheets then tossed them to the floor, revealing Scorpius' body. The sight made him gulp.

Scorpius sat naked on his bed, except for what looked like a green thong, a familiar looking thong. The sudden realization of where he had seen it made him gasp.

"Me?" Albus looked at Scorpius intensely. When Scorpius looked at him blankly he elaborated, "It was me? The one you and Lily were talking about in the corridor? You love me, Scor?"

"How did you-"

"Is it me?" Albus asked desperately. Somewhere in the back of his mind warned him that he might not be wrong and was making a fool of himself, but he shoved it off, not caring anymore. "I need to know Scor!"

Scorpius bit his lip, not facing Albus and shook his head. But before Albus could fully sink into depression Scorpius whispered, "Of course it's you, you idio- ump!"

Albus jumped Scorpius, causing the both of them to tumble off the bed.

"You going to wake everyone up!" Scorpius chuckled, lying under Albus.

Albus was surprised that the whole house wasn't awake yet, what with the way his heart was beating.

"I love you too."

Scorpius was silent for a second then reached his hands into Albus' hair, smoothing it back so he could look into his jade eyes and smiled softly, "You had better. This damn thong is starting to cut off my circulation."

At that reminder, Albus' gaze was involuntarily drawn to said article of clothing. Albus gulped again and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"How about you take it off?" Scorpius asked, a sly smile gracing his lips.

"C-can I?"

Scorpius would have rolled his eyes if Albus hadn't looked so serious.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied, all joking aside.

Slightly trembling hands clenched the sides of the thong and slowly rolled them down Scorpius' hips. Albus took a second to gaze at Scorpius' arousal then continued to remove the garment. He tossed the cloth aside then aligned his face with Scorpius crotch.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." Albus interrupted, his hot breath surrounding Scorpius' cock, making it twitched with interest.

First he rained delicate kisses down the shaft, noting the areas that made Scorpius moan the loudest, then, without warning, he engulfed the head, causing Scorpius' head to fall back, groaning Albus' name. The hand still in Albus' hair clenched, entangling itself more in the ebony locks.

"Ohh… Albus…" Scorpius watched in a dazed state as Albus' head bobbed up and down on his cock. The scene made him so delirious Scorpuis barely had time to warn Albus before he let go.

Unable to take it all, Albus released Scorpius' in the last spurts, causing his face to be coated.

"Damn," Albus cursed, licking at the bits of white cum leaking onto his body. Scorpuis got his bearings and caught hold of Albus' arms. He pulled him to the center of the bed, ripping the night shirt off him then making quick work of his pants, taking the underwear off too.

Scorpuis lay on top of Albus, straddling him, "I want you."

"I want you, too," Albus whispered, voice rough with arousal.

Scorpius whispered a spell and his hands suddenly became coated in a viscous lilac scented liquid. He reached a hand behind himself massaging his entrance, Albus assumed, while the other one wrapped around his cock. He stroked himself slowly, never taking his eyes off Albus.

"Scor… Scorpius…" Albus' voice increased in volume as he lowered himself on Albus until Scorpius had block it out with his own lips.

"Ughn" Scorpius groaned, his eyes shut.

"It's so t-tight. Doesn't it hurt?" Albus asked, his concern growing as Scorpius paled under his flush.

"I'm fine," Scorpius denied, "besides, it's supposed to hurt the first time."

"Wha-? But- The teacher from Durmstang- I thought-" Albus stammered in confusion.

Scorpius seated himself fully on Albus' above average length before interrupting. "I fucked him. I've never let anyone touch me there. At least not until now."

"I'm your first?" Albus asked in wonder.

Scorpius smiled down on him. "Yeah."

Then he began to move.

* * *

"When did you start loving me?" Specks of the dusk shown through the window, lighting their naked bodies on the bed.

"I'm not really sure." Scorpius answered, scratching his disheveled blonde hair. "I didn't even know I was in love with you until Lily told me."

"Lily?" Albus asked.

Suddenly Scorpuis blushed prettily. "Yeah, Lily. I should probably tell you that it was Lily who gave me the hickey."

"You slept with Lily?" Albus jumped away from Scorpius' reach and gave him such a look of betrayal that it choked Scorpius.

"No, no!" Scorpius hastened to explain. "We were just trying to make you jealous."

"Make me jealous." Albus repeated.

"Please don't be mad. I- I," the cold look Albus was giving him hurt more than anything.

"I just wanted you to notice me." Scorpius whispered dejectedly, looking down at the maroon bed sheets.

He should have prepared himself for this rejection. He should have known better than to tear down his walls and bare himself to Albus like this. But.. he couldn't be the cold Malfoy he was with Albus, it just wasn't possible. And now he was going to pay the price for his weakness.

"I've always noticed you." Feeling hopeful, Scorpius looked up at Albus and was relieved to see that he was smiling at him warmly.

Albus wrapped an arm around Scorpius' waist and pulled him close then kissed the top of his head. "Always."

* * *

Scorpius finally managed to untangle himself from his lover around six in the morning. He kissed Albus goodbye, promising to meet him later before breakfast.

"Young master." A house elf accosted a startled Scorpius when he stepped out of Albus' room.

"Yes?"

The elf wrung his hands, not meeting Scorpius' gaze as he spoke, "Mistress Greengrass is wanting to see you."

Silently Scorpius followed the elf while his mind raged, questions about why his mother was here or what she could possibly want raced around his head.

The elf lead him into the main drawing room then made a hasty retreat.

Scorpius watched his mother as she gripped a picture frame with a photo of his father and Potter hugging and smiling, her face filled with disgust and contempt. When she finally noticed him, she turned to him with a deceptively sweet smile.

"Scorpius! I have missed you so much darling!" She crooned at him.

He said nothing and remained where he was.

She didn't seem to notice the frosty reception her son gave her because she simply continued. "I would like you to meet someone." She motioned towards a dark corner of the drawing room where Emma Parkinson stepped out.

"I already know her mother." Scorpius told her, his voice death. He knew something terrible was coming, he could feel the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Of course Scorpius. You already know her as your classmate." His mother's smile was vicious. "Now I am introducing her as your fiancé."

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	13. Chapter 13

J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter

A/N: I would like to thank my wonderful beta arte0135 for her help with this chapter.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 13,

DraconisPotter

"Mother-" Scorpuis began.

"Of course, it has to wait till you two graduate." His mother barreled on.

"But mother-"

"And it is better that way because this will give you time to become acquainted with your future wife."

"Mother I-"

"Luckily, both of you are in the same year, unlike you're father and I were."

"Mother-" Scorpuis could already feel himself being reduced to the scared little boy he once was, an effect his mother always brought out in him. She did this every time she spoke to him, making him feel small and weak.

"Emma don't just stand there! Go greet your betrothed!" His mother ordered Emma, who had been standing behind her, taking in her surroundings with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Hello, Scorpius." Emma said timidly.

"Hello, Emma." Scorpius responded frigidly before turning to his mother once again. "Mother I don't-"

"Isn't she lovely Scorpius? A little slow, but that's alright. She will make a wonderful wife… with training of course."

She spoke about Emma as if she were a horse up for auction, not even caring that the girl was right next to her. Emma lowered her head, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you quite finished Astoria?" His father's voice suddenly came from the entryway. Emma, Scorpius, and Astoria, turned to face the new arrival, or rather arrivals.

Behind his father stood Albus, his fist clenched, and his expression the angriest Scorpius had ever seen. Albus stormed into the room and wrenched Scorpius behind him, blocking him from his mother, his stance protective.

"He's not going to marry anyone but me! He's mine!" Albus declared his voice steady. Scorpuis, dumbfounded, could only wonder if Albus realized that he had just practically proposed to him.

Over Albus' shoulder, Scorpius could see the disgust and anger on his mother's face.

"How dare you?" His mother cried in outrage. "You're the Potter boy aren't you? Albus? Victor was right about you! It's a good thing he warned me to interfere when he did. You _are_ corrupting my son!"

"Victor Zabini?" Albus and Scorpius asked at the same time.

"Not this again." His father sighed in exasperation, finally entering the room. He walked towards his ex-wife, towering over her. "You really have to stop doing this Astoria, comparing Zabini and your own son. It's not Scorpius' fault that Zabini wouldn't marry you."

The expression on his mother's face became the ugliest he had seen it. "No, it's not his fault, it's yours!" She jabbed a long fingernail into Father's chest.

"How so?" His father asking, sounding genuinely curious.

"If your parents hadn't forced me to marry you, he would have married me!" His mother shrieked.

"Is that how you remember it?" Father's voice was cold and unforgiving. "What I remember is that you begged my parents to marry me, coincidently, of course, after the Ministry had unfrozen our assets."

Scorpius watched his parents from behind Albus, feeling defeated already, until Albus squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked up at Albus, who was taller than him by a few inches, and saw Albus smiling at him, as if telling him that everything would be alright.

"What are you doing here Astoria?" His father's voice brought him out of the little world where only he and Albus resided, and brought him back to reality.

"I have come to take my son back. You are obviously," she glanced at Scorpius and her eyes caught his and Albus' hands still clasped together, "a negative influence on him."

Scorpius had the sudden urge to tear his from Albus' but held on tight.

"Why now Astoria?" His father's voice had hardened even more. "Have you finally finished the blood money that you demanded during the divorce? Looking for a new source of income by selling your own son?"

Astoria paled at father's accusation, but Scorpius was not surprised, in fact they made sense in a twisted sort of way. It explained, perfectly, why his mother would take such a sudden interest in his life. And he accepted it, where as Albus grew angrier, shaking from trying to control his anger.

"You bitch!" Albus inched towards his mother, but Scorpius held onto him. He fully agreed with Albus, but he didn't think it wise to let Albus act on his emotions. Potter men were famous for letting their anger blindside their common sense.

His mother whipped out her wand and pointed it at Albus. "How can you let him talk to your mother like that Scorpius! I thought I raised you better than that!"

Scorpius had to laugh at that, a bitter laugh. "Raised me mother? You never bothered to pay attention to me and when you did it was only to tell me how inadequate I was." His words were barely above a whisper, but everyone in the room heard them.

When the words came out of his mouth, Scorpius finally realized that he had been angry at the wrong people.

He had been angry at his father for not showing emotions he now realized that he hadn't known how to show.

He had been angry at Potter for making his father happy, a feat he thought that he could never do.

And he had been angry at Albus for being everything that he had wanted to be: happy, carefree, _loved_.

But now he realized that the true demon in his life had been here in front of him. This woman who called herself his mother.

Scorpius, done hiding, stepped from behind Albus and approached his mother. "I will not marry Emma," he sent Emma an apologetic look and Emma responded by smiling at him gratefully, "because I am in love with Albus Severus Potter. I am no longer your target for insults every time you realize that _you_ messed up. I am _not _your puppet, not any longer."

Scorpius finished his say, turned to Albus and pulled him closer, kissing him. The kiss was long and sweet and wonderful. When he finally let go of Albus, he nodded his thanks to his father then left the room, pulling Albus with him.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	14. Chapter 14

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

A/N: I would like to thank arte0135 for all her advice with this story.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 14,

DraconisPotter

"Umm…I.. can't… believe… ah!" the words were caught in his mouth as soon as the hot, wet heat of Albus' mouth enveloped his nipple. Instantly it became hard and more sensitive.

As much as he was enjoying his boyfriend's attention on his body, he needed to talk to Albus. He tried once again to remove Albus' lips but Albus upped the ante and swirled his tongue around the pebbled nipple. "Ohhh…."

'How the hell does he know all my weak spots after just one night?' The thought entered Scorpius' hazy mind.

They were back on Albus' bed with Albus propped against the headboard and Scorpius straddling him.

Once they had entered the room Albus had captured Scorpius' in his arms, never giving him a chance to protest, never mind talk. Then he had began laying kisses on every part of Scorpius that he could reach, leaving kiss marks on all parts of Scorpius' body as if to tell the world exactly who Scorpius Malfoy belonged to.

"We n-need to- Albusss!" Once again his words became slurred pressed his erection into the part between Scorpius' legs. Even through their clothes Scorpius could feel Albus' heat.

"Tell me you're mine." Albus demanded into Scorpius' ear, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"I'm yours." Scorpius answered, surprising himself. He hadn't even thought about the words, they had just come out on their own.

"You're not marrying anyone, but me!" Albus asserted and lifted his hips while simultaneously lowering Scorpius'. Even through this new wave of pleasure, Scorpius registered Albus' words. This was one of the things that Scorpius need to talk to Albus about.

"Albus stop!" Scorpius quickly captured the hand that was venturing into his pants and pulled back from Albus by a few inches, enough to look him in the eyes. but still enough to stay on his lap. "You have to stop that."

"What?" Albus smiled cheekily, "Touching you?"

Scorpius cuffed the back of his head. "No you idiot," he said, then silently added to himself, 'I like _that_', "you have to stop saying that you'll marry me."

Albus looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because someone might take you seriously!" Scorpius was really getting flustered by Albus' innocence, even if it was incredibly cute.

"And why shouldn't they?" Albus asked, frowning. Then realization hit him. "You think I wasn't serious?"

Scorpius just stared at him then asked feebly, "You weren't, were you?"

As an answer to Scorpuis' question, Albus opened the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a black velvet box. Scorpius inhaled sharply when he saw the box then Albus said,

"It's a friendship ring."

Scorpius instantly deflated, he hoped that his disappointment didn't show too much but it must have because Albus started snickering. He managed to dodge another slap to the head before adding,

"I bought it right before we left Hogwarts, when I still thought you were in love with someone else." Then he sobered and all trace of amusement left him. He used one of his hands to open the box while the other one captured Scorpius' left hand.

"I was determined to be your friend forever, if it meant that I could stay by your side," then he slipped the ring into Scorpius' ring finger and smiled at it softly, "now I'm making it a promise ring. A promise that when we graduate, I'm getting you a real ring, a promise that I'll marry you and a promise that you will always be mine."

Scorpius shook his head, not believing this. It was just too good to be true. "B-but this is crazy Albus! We had our first conversation a few months ago; a few weeks ago you had a girlfriend! We've only been dating for a few hours! Don't you think it's too soon?"

Albus shook his head. "I have known that you're special to me since I was eleven. If it makes you feel better I can give you the ring a year, two years, or ten years from now. But the fact will remain that I love you and I want to be with you forever. What difference will it make if I tell the world about it now or later?"

* * *

When time for breakfast came, they walked into the main dining room together, hand in hand, with Scorpius adorning Albus' ring. They stood silently at the doorway, brazened and waiting for anyone's disapproval.

But it was not necessary.

"I knew it!" young Fred Weasley cheered, "Ted, Dad, Grandpa, Lucius, and you too Uncle Harry! You own some galleons! Don't think I've forgotten you James, you owe me the most."

Albus stared at his father, devastated, "You bet against Scorpius and me, Dad?"

Potter looked shamed and was about to defend himself, but Lily spoke first, "The bet was about _when_ you two would get together. Not whether or not you would. Speaking of which," Lily turned to her mother, "I believe you owe me some galleons too, Mum."

Scorpius laughed, probably the most carefree laugh he had ever laughed. He couldn't help it.

All the tension that had been building in him since his mother's impromptu arrival this morning or when he had been worrying about whether or not he would be accepted into Albus' family had vanished and all that was left was laughter.

In his seat, next to his husband, Draco felt warmth envelope him as he watched, for the first time in a long time, his son laughing a real laugh. Harry nudged him to get his attention and as soon as he did, he kissed Draco gently, then smiled at him.

"Didn't I tell that everything would be okay?" Harry asked him in a voice so soft that only Draco could hear him.

Draco smiled back. "You just can't ever resist saying 'I told you so', can you Potter?"

* * *

Scorpius dodged another white missile, this one aimed at his stomach.

"Oi! Stop aiming at my boyfriend!" Albus shouted at the assailant, his brother James. James responded by throwing two at Albus, one hitting his kneecap the other narrowly missing his bits.

"I told you to stay down," Scorpius chided Albus, "he's only aiming at me because he knows that that's the best way to get you."

"Arrgh!" Albus growled in frustration before launching himself at his brother, gathering snowballs as he ran.

Scorpius stayed behind as he watched Albus, James, Fred, and the other Weasley boys massacre each other in their snow battle.

"They're all idiots, the lot of them," Lily commented, coming to Scorpius' side. She handed him a cup of coca and they both watched as the game became more intense and the boys started utilizing magic.

"Thank you." Scorpius finally spoke.

Misinterpreting, Lily answered, "It was Gran that made it, not me."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Not for the coca, Lil, for me and Albus."

Lily laughed, "All I gave you was some advice and a thong, you did the rest."

Scorpius watched Albus' happy expression, even as he was hit with another snowball, "Yeah, well still, thanks."

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

Well… the series is almost over :(… It was a good run and I was really satisfied with this story. A special thank you to those who read it this far and are planning to stick to it to the end, if it wasn't for you guys this series might not have made it this far.


	15. Chapter 15

J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter

Warning: The Albus of this story is innocent and a peaceful person but he gets a little violent in this chapter.

Minor Adjustments_ Chapter 15

DraconisPotter

A few minutes before curfew, Albus pressed Scorpius into the alcove just a few feet away from the entrance to the Slytherin common room, trying to persuade him to spend yet another night in his room at Gryffindor Tower.

Scorpius shook his head defiantly, "You're just barely passing Potions because you spend all your time with me instead of studying. We have an exam coming up and I won't be blamed for you failing."

"But I would have failed Potions anyways. We have my dad to blame for that." Albus whined, sliding his hand up the backside of Scor's thigh.

Scorpius caught the errant hand in his own, holding it. The truth was, he didn't really care about the Potions exam either as he would have passed whether he studied or not. Potions were just in his blood. But he had been spending almost every night since they returned from their vacation at Albus' dorm.

Yeah, they had sex sometimes, but sometimes they would just lie in each others' arms and talk until dawn. Those moments were Scorpius' favorite nights.

He loved those nights so much that he was quickly becoming addicted to them. It had gotten so bad that the few nights that he spent in his own dorm he had trouble sleeping, not having Albus' warmth to curl up to.

"Not tonight Al." Scorpius whispered. "Besides, if I keep staying up with you, I might start getting bags."

"Wouldn't matter," Albus brought his hand up to Scor's cheek and caressed it, "you would still look beautiful." Then he leaned in and kissed Scorpius, first softly then deepening it by sneaking his tongue past Scorpius' lips.

Scorpius had no choice but to succumb. He wrapped his hands around Albus' neck. 'Shit, looks like I'll be spending another night in the lions' den.' He thought as he kissed Albus back.

"How disgusting." A voice interrupted them, a voice Scorpius discovered after untangling his tongue from Albus', belonged to Victor Zabini.

Scorpius noticed that Zabini was alone, a big mistake considering how angry Albus had become when he had found out that it was Zabini who was responsible for the whole fiancé fiasco.

Scorpius tightened his hands that were around Albus' neck. When Albus turned to him, Scorpius shook his head and mouthed "leave it".

Understanding, Albus smiled at him, "Don't worry. I just want to talk to him." He gently removed Scorpius arms then turned to Zabini, advancing on him. He took one step forward, while Zabini took one backwards. Scorpius could just image the look on Albus' face.

"What's your problem Zabini?" Albus asked in a deceptively calm tone. Scorpius shivered, wondering how Albus' calm anger could sound so much more dangerous than his shouting one.

Zabini scowled, putting on a brave face. "What are you talking about Potter?" Zabini spat.

"Why are you always bothering my boyfriend?" Scorpius shivered once again, this time from the pleasure of being claimed as Albus' boyfriend. The novelty of the title still had not worn off.

Zabini scrunched his face in an ugly grimace, "'Boyfriend?' I always knew you were bent, Potter."

Albus laughed at Zabini's childish name calling. "Yeah, so what?"

Anger clouded Zabini's face, embarrassed at being laughed at then he said angrily, "Really Potter, it's bad enough that you're gay; it's even worse that you're dating a complete slut."

Scorpius cringed at the insult. Not because the insult held any bearing with him, but because he was worried about Albus' reaction.

And for good reason too because Albus suddenly backed Zabini against the wall, using one hand to hold Zabini to the wall and, in a last second control of his anger, smashed his fist into the wall instead of Zabini's face.

"Albus!" Scorpius screamed, scrambling to Albus' side. He gently placed his hand over the one Albus used to hold Zabini to the wall and removed it.

"Come on Albus. He's not worth it." Holding his hand, Scorpius pulled Albus away from Zabini, but after a few feet Albus turned back to Zabini, who was now slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"If I ever see you around him again, I might not miss again." Albus threatened before turning to follow Scorpius.

* * *

There was something just deliciously sexy about Albus being so assertive, especially since it contrasted so sharply with his usually carefree happy-go-lucky nature. By the time they had reached Gryffindor Tower Scorpius was completely feeling the effect of Assertive Albus' appearance.

Scorpius pulled Albus into the common room, barely registering the greetings he received from the Gryffindors already used to his presence and dragged Albus to his dorm room. He deposited Albus on the bed then started undressing himself, using patience that he didn't posses to take off his shirt without ripping it.

Shirtless, he climbed on top of Albus. "Put up a silencing charm," he whispered, voice husky with lust, before attacking Albus' neck.

With haste, Albus took out his wand, erected a silencing charm, summoned some lube, then threw his wand somewhere on the floor.

Scorpius wanted it rough tonight and he knew the only way that was possible was by driving Albus to the edge so he wrapped his hand around Albus' cock, stroking him close to completion then letting him go over and over again. Along with his hands, Scorpius used his lips, his tongue, and his teeth to torture every sensitive spot on Albus.

Finally, after being denied his orgasm again, Albus growled in frustration and threw Scorpius onto his back on the bed, reversing their position. He coated his hand with the lube then thrust a finger into Scorpius.

Even in his haste, Albus prepared Scorpius completely then he remove his fingers out of Scorpius' arse and used it to lube his cock, making use of the lube and Scorpius' juices.

He parted Scorpius' legs by placing his own body in between them then entered him swiftly. He allowed Scorpius a few seconds to adjust then began thrusting.

The onslaught was like nothing Scorpius had ever experienced before. Involuntarily, his back arched up and all his gasp caught in his throat almost choking him.

"Alll," he groaned as warning then his resolved shattered and he came so hard he felt like he would break, his cum spattering between their two bodies.

* * *

Hours later, Scorpius fell back on the bed, feeling thoroughly ravished, and gasping for breath. Albus curled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, like he did every time they slept together.

He took a few seconds to try to catch his breath then finally spoke. "You didn't have to do that, you know. Back there with Zabini, I mean." No one had ever defended Scorpius like Albus had done and it really perplexed him every time that Albus did.

"Yes I did." Albus' tone was one of assurance like he was speaking a fact that could not be protested.

He kissed Scorpius' neck then added, "If the idea that I'm defending your honor embarrasses you or angers you, then think of it this way: I'm defending my own honor by protecting the one I love."

Scorpius smiled, more than a little startled by Albus' sudden display of wisdom and understanding until Albus added, "At least that's what Lily said I'm supposed to say."

Scorpius smiled in the darkness and even though it should have been impossible, he cuddled up even closer to Albus and fell asleep.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

A/N: Next is the epilogue!


	16. Chapter 16

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and everything in said series.

A/N: Well, this is it. I would like to thank my beta arte0135 for all her help.

Minor Adjustments_ Epilogue

DraconisPotter

The red robes reached his feet, almost tripping him as he walked in line with the other Gryffindors. He looked, with no little amount of envy, at his fiancé, clad in his green Slytherin robes of the same length as his, but still managing to walk with such poise and grace.

How Scorpius always looked like that, Albus would never know.

Then his gaze changed from one of envy to one of lust. Even with his body hidden under the robes Albus could still picture that lithe frame.

Images of Scorpius during their lovemaking sessions flashed into his mind and in his distracted state he actually tripped over Rose's robes, sending two people in front of him and two people behind him tumbling to the ground.

Laughter broke out among the students but the teachers just shook their heads in wry amusement, as if they were expecting something like this from Albus.

On his way up Albus tried his to avoid Rose's angry gaze at Albus ruining her special day (Merlin, if eyes could kill!) by letting his eyes wonder to the rest of the graduating class.

He saw Emma Parkinson snatching glimpses of his cousin Louis who was sitting among the great mass that was his family, Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys alike. Nothing new there, there were lots of girls hounding for Louis. He caught Victor Zabini glaring at everyone around him, nothing new there either.

Finally his eyes met Scorpius and Scorpius looked back at him.

They shared moments like this often, when they would just look at each other, smiling like loons, forgetting the rest of the world.

"Potter! Albus Potter!" Albus tore his gaze away from Scorpius and saw that McGonagall was glaring at him from the podium. Sheepishly, Albus walked towards her while peals of laughter spread across the Great Hall.

* * *

"You really did look beautiful that day." Scorpius lifted his head from its position on Albus' lap to look up at his husband questioningly.

"What day?" Scorpius smiled wryly.

Sometimes, even after four years of marriage, Scorpius still had no idea how Albus' mind worked.

Take today for example: a minute ago they were just watching their six month old toddler Alvan crawling in the grass between his grandfathers (Lily was going to be raging at them later for scheduling this play date during her teaching hours) and the next Albus was mumbling about some moment when Scorpius had looked beautiful.

"Well," Albus tapped his chin pensively, as if he were really contemplating something difficult, "you look beautiful every day, so I guess I better narrow it down."

Scorpius rolled his eyes even as he blushed prettily at the comment. "Please do."

Albus laughed and pecked Scorpius' forehead before continuing, "The day I was referring to was our graduation from Hogwarts."

Scorpius burst out laughing. "Yeah, I remember you tripping over yourself."

Albus grimaced, "Not one of my best moments. But you're to blame for that you know."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I was entranced by your beauty. As I was saying, it was one of your best, most beautiful moments."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again then frowned darkly. "You mean until my mother arrived with another suitor?"

"Humph," Albus brushed it off, something he probably wouldn't have been able to do four years ago, "that woman just doesn't know how to take a hint. Speaking of her, where is my dear mother in law?"

Scorpius lay his head back on Albus' lap and shrugged his shoulders, "Father told me that after our wedding she had no other source of income so she married the first rich man she could find. Turns out he was just a fraud and when he was caught, he ran off with the money, leaving her with the debts."

"Shame." Scorpius looked up and saw that there was honest remorse in Albus' expression. "She was a bitch, but she's still part of the reason that I have you today."

Sometimes Scorpius wondered if Albus should have been in Hufflepuff.

"Don't feel too sorry for her. Father tried to help her by offering her money, but her pride wouldn't allow it." Scorpius snorted at the irony that his own mother thought it was alright to sell her son, but had a problem with taking charity from her ex-husband.

"Now enough about her! This is our off day, remember?" Scorpius chastised Albus. He rose to his feet, pulling Albus up with him.

He took Albus' hand and together they walked towards their bundle of joy now being tickled mercilessly by his grandfathers.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


End file.
